


Aftermath

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Future, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday is a sleepless, uncomfortable night in the hospital on earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished my xbox run of me3 (that took like three years for me to actually start and finish the series when I got it on xbox, but hey I played it a lot and me1 is exhausting). And I got all emotional cuz I've never actually finished the game with Kaidan romance, after the Cortez run I always stop right before the end.
> 
> This happened.
> 
> Also ignores most everything about the end of the game except for the reapers being dead cuz I still hate the actual ending.

Everyday is a sleepless, uncomfortable night in the hospital on earth. They're somewhere near London, well where London once stood, but Kaidan figures calling this place a Hospital is a little generous.

A mostly intact building, with several different rooms, enough space that people can be separated to stop any spread of infection that their omni-tools can't clean (it's rough with most of their tech being rebuilt after the Reapers were destroyed).

Shepard in the bed, pale, and slowly being worked on by surgeons and medical staff day in and day out, Kaidan's just grateful that the Normandy still has a large stockpile of medical supplies. (And was able to get back to Earth thanks to Steve, Joker, and Edi)

Every day Kaidan wraps a hand around Shepard's and kisses his knuckles. “I'm here Shep. Commander, come on, wake up.” He doesn't know how many times he's said it, and he feels desperate, he just _wants_ Shepard back. Shepard was his rock in the war, has always been, but now Shepard's laying in bed and no one has any idea if being in the center of the blast had caused damage that their omnitools can't pick up.

When most of the surgical stitching and other serious wounds have healed, Kaidan rests on the bed beside Shepard, arm wrapped loosely around him, talking about the reports his students have been sending him. How they survived and how Kaidan doesn't think he would have held onto that hope if Shepard hadn't convinced him.

Kaidan talks a lot, which is something he's not quite comfortable with, but he'll do anything for Shepard and it becomes easier as the days go by.

 

About how Joker and Edi are planning a minor ceremony but waiting for Shepard to wake up.

Tali being forced back to the Quarian fleet to fix several negotiation issues with the Geth on their homeworld.

Clan Urdnot spearheaded by Wrex, Bakara, and Grunt are pushing for advancement in everything they deem important to improve the Krogan (education, infrastructure, science).

Garrus who's busy back on Palavin assigned to deal with left over Reaper tech.

Liara who is keeping track of Javik and keeping him distracted from leaving and the fights changing from high tension to almost flirting.

Steve Cortez fixing shuttles faster than any other pilot, keeping himself busy, but still taking time to relax on the Normandy with Joker.

Vega who's being pushed through a fast track N-7 program even after the war.

And surprisingly of all, the vague messages Aria, _Aria_ _T'loak_ (Kaidan doesn't know how Shepard kept the fact the Queen of Omega is on speaking term with him), send about how Shepard better get back on his feet or she'll be very unimpressed.

And the others scattered in the Alliance military, cleaning up, and some like Kasumi and Miranda receiving various job offers.

 

Days where Kaidan can't talk because his throat is sore but he still tries, because it's Shepard, and he cannot _not_ try.

Days where Kaidan feels Shepard's heartbeat speed up and wakes from half-sleep, adrenaline pumping, and hope blooming in the pit of his stomach only to realize Shepard is still not awake.

Days where Kaidan kisses Shepard's lips over and over again, wishing there was a response, and feeling wrong for kissing the man while he's like this but missing him so much it makes tears spill down his eyes.

Days where Joker or Edi or any other members will ask how Shepard is doing.

Or try to take Kaidan away from the medbay.

 

Kaidan doesn't know how long he's been in the medbay, he only knows that Joker forced him to shave a few days ago because, “It's a fucking mess and when Shepard wakes up he doesn't want to see that” and Steve helping him into a shower two days ago.

But those were brief and quick, and Kaidan had almost knocked Steve over with his biotics when there had been a shout from the section Shepard was placed(a patient near Shepard's room who had woken in the middle of surgery).

Kaidan is back to Shepard's side immediately afterwards, and he doesn't know how long it's been since, his arm is wrapped around Shepard's waist, and he's so _tired_ , when he feels Shepard groan. “Shepard?” Kaidan tries to get up, feels his chest tighten painfully but Shepard wraps an arm around Kaidan keeping him there.

“Kkaidan?” Shepard's words slur, eyes squinting open, a heavy scar where he was once bruised around the edge of his eye, “Kaidan?”

“Shepard I'm here.” Kaidan doesn't expect Shepard to move so quickly.

Shepard kisses Kaidan and there are tears, Kaidan's not sure who's crying, but then Shepard pulls away and smiles, “I thought I told you to be safe.”

“I told you not to leave me.” Kaidan sobs, clenching Shepard's threadbare gown and kissing him again. “I was so scared Shep.” He gasps between kisses.

“I know, me too.” Shepard arm tightens around Kaidan's waist. “I heard every word, every word. Every kiss.” He's crying just as hard.

They're both a mess and Kaidan clings to Shepard just as tightly, until they're breathing calms and they stop clenching so hard against eachother.

Kaidan rests his forehead against Shepard's, and looks into his eyes, “I love you. I love you. I-”

Shepard kisses him softly and there's a hitch in his breath and in Kaidan's own and they can't start crying again, or it'll become a cycle, “I love you too Kaidan. I'm here. I'm right here.”

“I love you too Shepard. I was always here, I tried to never leave.”

“I know.” Shepard smiles and presses his hand against Kaidan's face, “I won't leave you this time. I won't.”

Kaidan feels tears slide against his aching face and he kisses Shepard's hand. “I love you.” He says, again, and feels Shepard kiss his lips once more.

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
